Hulk (Marvel)
Character Synopsis Bruce Banner was a top scientist for the military that was working on a gamma bomb, a weapon of massive destructive power. During a test of the gamma bomb, Bruce noticed a young teenager by the name of Rick Jones had entered the test site. Bruce rushed to aide the young man, and in pushing Rick into a trench, exposed himself to the rays of the gamma bomb. The result of this exposure would be to transform gentle Bruce Banner into the destructive monster known as The Incredible Hulk. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B, goes up to 3-A | 2-A Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Human, monster Special Abilities: |-|Base Hulk= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Multiple Personalities, Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them), Rage Power, Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, As Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Absorption (Can absorb radiation), Transformation, Information Analysis (Can discern how magical objects work), Reactive Evolution and Self-Power Modification (Gained the ability to see ghosts because he was afraid of his father coming back to haunt him. His powers are directly affected by his psyche. All of his powers are manifestations of his psyche with the Gray, Green, and Normal forms being representative of his ID, Superego, and Ego respectively. Gamma Rays bring out subconscious desires as powers which dictate their capabilities), Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (His radiation negates invulnerability, including invulnerability to Mind Manipulation). Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Tanked the Sonic Vortex from Sonic Assault Rifle, which rearranges molecules on subatomic level) and unwilling teleportation, Resistance to nuclear and radiation-based attacks, Highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Repellent Forces, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Pressure Points, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, and Possession (Unharmed by a time cancer. Broke through time. Unharmed by Vector’s powers. A ray designed to sedate him had no effect. Unharmed by a power which reverses evolution. Survived a large amount of antimatter, though was blown back. Zzzax could not absorb him. His healing factor can shake off transformations.) |-|With the Infinity Gauntlet= Same as before, with Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (The Soul gem may automatically protect his user), Durability Negation, Precognition & Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will cascades over the user), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Creation, Life & Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption, Sealing, Duplication, Soul-based Morality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Cloth Manipulation, Healing, Conceptual Manipulation, Corruption, Avatar Creation, Negation (Adam used the gauntlet to negate Moondragon's telepathy, after losing the gauntlet), Technological Manipulation/Attack Reflection (Magus turned the Ultime Nullifier upon his user), Omnipresence (Magus was stated to be wherever and everything, although this isn't directly demonstrated), Matter Manipulation (Magus used it to play with, destroy and re-form atoms), Clairvoyance (Demonstrated here), Existence Erasure (Magus was going to use it to make Adam cease to be, obliterating all trace of his existence and making everyone unable to remember him due to never have existed), Body Puppetry (Magus manipulated Thanos' body), Nigh-Omniscience (The Infinity Stones were stated to grant the user Omniscience. Thanos claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the Infinity Gems) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Normally compares to Thor. Stalemated a serious Sentry when going all out), goes up to Universe Level (Dr. Strange found that because of Hulk's split from Banner, excess energy from an alternate universe was channeling through him that could destroy the universe. The combat between Hulk and The Nameless One destroyed the Night-Crawler's entire universe) | Multiverse Level+ (Wields the Infinity Gauntlet). Certain attacks can ignore durability. Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Stellar Increases exponentially with rage (Capable of supporting the weight of a star, holding tectonic plates together, lifting and throwing mountains, pushed a 10x stronger than normal warrior's madness Thor towards the ground with one arm, separated spheres of matter and anti-matter, etc.) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Solar System Class, goes up to Universe Class | Multiverse Class+ Durability: Solar System Level, goes up to Universe Level | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Is near limitless in stamina as long as his anger takes hold Range: Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. Intelligence: Banner is considered a genius, while most incarnations of Hulk are consider brutish and destructive Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be knocked out depending on the circumstances. In his Grey and Immortal Hulk incarnations he reverts to human form when exposed to bright day sunlight. His powers are heavily tied to his psyche, and as such are subject to change. For example, a fear of harming others as the intelligent Hulk made it so that he decreased in power with anger for some time. His powers also at one point became only usable at night due to his subconscious fear of exposure and the judgment of others. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None *'Optional Equipment:' The Infinity Gauntlet Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Extra Info: The Hulk causing an earthquake across infinite planets in the multiverse, destroying a pocket universe, and having his power measured as infinite by the Pre-Retcon Beyonder are generally considered as outliers. That said, his power level per definition depends on his rage, so it isn't completely certain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Males Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Superheroes Category:Regenerators Category:Multiple Personality Users Category:Rage Power Category:Shockwave Users Category:Geniuses Category:Absorbers Category:Adaption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Cosmic Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Age Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Size Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealers Category:Duplication Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Healing Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Corruption Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Clairvoyance Category:Existence Erasers Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings